A Forced Birthday
by NightCourtRuby
Summary: Set After A Court of Wings and Ruin (ACOWAR), and probably after A court of Frost and Starlight (ACOFAS), its Feyre's birthday! Mor goes evil party planner, Feyre is hunted by Azriel and Cassian, who have been bullied into doing it, Rhysand is Kidnapped, and Elain and Nesta watch smugly from the sidelines. :D
1. No, No, NO! CRUD!

**HEY Y'ALL! :D Ruby here, and I just wanna say- WELCOME! I finally got off my lazy butt, and made my first chapter of my first fanfiction! No, I'm not giving an excuse as to why this won't be the greatest fanfic in the world but plz be patient :). Also, I couldn't spell to save my life, but I does do wonderfullest gramma XD.**

 **Ya'll still listening? Well, I really like it when an author replies to meh, and notes me. So, I'm asking you lot to give me ideas for fanfics. Tell me the book, or whatever, and I'll tell you if I've read it, and, if not, I'll consider reading it. You then tell me what genre of fanfic you want, and in what part of the story or whatever thing you want me to write about :D. ON TO IT THEN….**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own A Court of Thorns And Roses and the series. :P**

Chapter 1: I dare you!

Feyre's Point of view (FPOV)

I woke to a soft breath on the back of my neck, and an arm around my chest. I slowly opened my eyes and took in the soft glow of the winter sun's rays through the curtains. Lovely winter sun… winter sun… winter…. WINTER! Oh damn, it was winter solstice today! Hopefully, he hadn't remembered…Even so, I slowly and subtly strengthened my mental shields, so he couldn't find out. That certain _he_ , tightened his arm around my chest.

"Good morning, Feyre darling," Rhysand purrs, sleepily. His breath tickled my neck once more, and I squirm. My mate let out a chuckle, and pulled me in closer. "What to do today? Hmm?"

I had the perfect answer. "Sleep," Rhys growled and sat up. Yawning, he slowly angled his face to the sunlight." I snorted.

"Don't be so arrogant."

"Well, if you hadn't been studying my beautiful face, you wouldn't have noticed" He drawled. I groaned and rolled over. I don't think he remembered… Rhys and I walked over to the bathroom and got cleaned and dressed. I put on black jodhpurs and a T-shirt and a light cardigan. I know I'll probably need it today. I put on running shoes, and tie back my hair. And then shriek as I'm attacked from behind.

"What are these clothes for?" Rhysand questioned as he picked me up and swung me around. "Don't you know that we're having a casual day today?"

"I'm just being cautious," I sigh. "I know, call me paranoid." Rhysand grinned evilly at me. I don't like that face.

"But those clothes are for workouts. And why would you need clothes for a morning workout… Unless?" Jerk. I push away from him.

"No, not this morning. Nice try though."

"Eh, who can blame me? You're beautiful."

I'm a line! Fear me! :D

Rhys and I made our way downstairs, to where Mor, Amren, Lucien, Cassian, and Azriel were eating breakfast and lounging around. Cassian turned his head towards me.

"Feyre, unless you're planning on doing some training alone, you don't need to be wearing those clothes. And if you want extra training, you won't be getting any from me."

"Oh, poor baby warrior," I cooed, walking over to the fruit bowl. "Life is so hard when you have to get off your butt."

Nesta and Elain stroll down the stairs… Oh no… Maybe they won't remember? My hands are shaking as I take a plump nectarine.

"Morning" Yawning, Elain flops into the armchair next to Amren.

"H-hey" I stamper. Wow. Smooth. Apparently, Rhysand thought so too, as he's now looking at me with an eyebrow raised. I nervously nibbled on my nectarine. **(hehe, lol. Say that out loud XD)**

"Something wrong Feyre?" Mor asks, curiously. I swallowed hard

"No, of course not. Why would anything be wrong?" I swear the connection to my brain and my mouth is tangled. I put the half-eaten nectarine down. Ugh, now everyone is looking at me…

"Who poisoned her nectarine? Own up now!" Cassian chuckled.

"Nothing- uh _no one,_ " Shut up me. "I'm gonna go down to the art building." I turn around, ignoring the stares burning into my back. I'm almost at the safety of the door when Elain interrupts. Oh no.

"Feyre?" I gulp.

"Yes?..."

"Oh, I just forgot to say…" Please no… "Happy birthday" _CRAP!_

"What?!" Mor shrieks. "Rhysand!"

"Is it winter solstice today?" Rhys asked carefully. I backed carefully out the door. Mor twisted around to glare at me.

"Feyre Archeron, you are not going anywhere." She hissed at me. Oh _no!_

I spun around and bolted, I formed my wings and leaped off the ground.

 **That's it for now. :) I will update as soon as I can. I have another life remember XD. This will get better. And, teaser, Rhys gets kidnapped, Feyre hunted, and Mor goes evil party planner.**

 **-RubyOfTheNightCourt**


	2. Well then

**Hey! Onto the next chapter! Also, it's quite hard to write in Rhysand's POV, 'cause, ya know, he hides behind his mask so much. And I was listening to songs while writing this, and I found a song that fits Velaris and the night court inner circle** _ **so**_ **well! It's 'coming home' by 'Sheppard'. Just check it out, it's sung by a boy if that helps you remember it! You don't have to check it out, but it's an amazing song. Anyway! On with the story! Disclaimer! I don't own**

Chapter 2: Well then…

Rhysand's POV (RPOV)

"What?!" Mor squealed in a voice loud enough to crack glass. She glared at me. "Rhysand!"

"Is it winter solstice today?" I asked cautiously. It is too! How did I forget my mate's _birthday_?! She told me that it was her birthday on winter solstice herself!

Feyre backed out the door, a look of terror on her face. Mor growled at my mate like she's a wet dog, who has just slept on her bed.

"Feyre Archeron, you are not going anywhere." Feyre's spun on her trainers and sprinted out the door, forming her beautiful wings. Splaying them wide she leaped off the ground and soared away faster than I've ever seen her fly.

Oh, this isn't going to end well. Whenever there is a party, and Mor's planning it, it is always too much. I grab an apple and head towards the door. Feyre deserves a proper 'happy birthday' from me. I'm an awful mate. She deserves better than me.

As I'm walking away, a delicate hand grabbed my shoulder and jolted me to a stop.

"And just where do you think _you're_ going?" Mor sweetly questioned.

"Uh…" I stammered. "After Feyre?"

Mor chuckled. "Not right now you're not." She shoved me away from the door. "Right, everybody sit." No one moves. _"Now!"_ Everyone darted towards the armchairs and couches.

"Okay. Everyone is going to listen to me. I have a party to plan, and you lot are going to help me." Mor paced back and forth. "Elain and Nesta. You're off the hook. Rhysand however," she stopped in front of me, "You have been a bad boy." I raise an eyebrow.

"Really?" She's going insane.

"Yup. You are going to sit in your room. _Alone_."

And by sitting in _my_ room, _alone,_ you mean…"

"Mmhm." I sighed and hung my head. I've been in the situation before. I know what's coming. I close my eyes… And… I'm locked in the magic bound pantry.

"Great. Thanks Mor." I can't see, the air is stuffy and I'm cramped. Fun.

"No problem cousin. Now. Amren, you are going to go and buy the balloons, the cake, and the streamers."

Hey! It's me again! :D

Morrigan POV (MPOV)

"No problem cousin. Now. Amren, you are going to go and buy the balloons, the cake, and the streamers." Amren grumbles but obliges. She hung her head, went to the wooden cupboard, takes a glass of blood, chugs it, and walks out the door, slamming it behind her. "Don't be so moody!" I yelled out to her. Great stars above, why is everyone against parties!?

"She's not moody, you're crazy." Came Rhys's muffled voice from the pantry. I stormed over and whacked the door. With my foot.

"Shut up child."

"Ow." I grinned gleefully.

"Now, where is Lucien?" I swept my eyes around the room. Not here. I turned to Elain, who is leaning against the wall with Nesta. "Elain?"

"Uh… Can we leave him out of this?" She pleads. I roll my eyes.

"Fine." I turn to Azriel and Cassian. "Right, Azriel, you are going to track Feyre, and not let her know you are there. Now Cassian, you are going to help me make invitations. We'll need to go and get some from the store.

"Nesta, Elain, you are going to pick out something nice for Feyre to wear. Get Lucien informed about the plan. He's getting out of bed, whether he likes it, or not." I take a deep breath and look around. Everyone is staring, trying to get their heads around what I said.

Until Cassian startles us all by groaning. "Nooooooo!"

"I second that!" Could my cousin shut up?

"Cassian, stop whining. RHYSAND! SHUT UP!"

Rhysand grumbled a response I choose not to hear.

"Azriel go find her now. Do _not_ , under _any_ circumstances, let her see you." Azriel pouts before lurching off the couch. Stretching and yawning, he slumps his way across the room to the pantry.

"Yes Mor." YES! I could punch the ceiling right now. _Someone_ is listening to me! Without fussing!

"That's what I like to see… What are you doing?"

"Releasing the animal that is locked in the pantry."

"THANK YOU!" Comes a muffled voice from inside.

"Ah… No, you're not." I jog over to him, grab him by the shoulder, and shove him towards the door. "Bye-bye now" And slam it shut. And sigh.

I'll bite your face off! :P

Azriel POV (APOV)

I stretched and yawned. When Morrigan is like this, it's in your best interest to not disobey her. But I hope she'll let me get Rhysand out. Though I haven't been locked I there, I know it's tiny. I walked across the room towards the pantry.

"Yes Mor." I said.

"That's what I like to see!" She exclaimed. "…What are you doing?"

Hmm… "Releasing the animal that is locked in the pantry."

Rhysand yelled out "Thank you!"

"Ah… no, you're not." Mor walked quickly over to me and grabs me by the shoulder. "Bye-bye now." She said as she pushed me towards the door, and slammed it shut. I sigh. Feyre probably knows that Mor will send me after her. Which will only make this about a thousand times harder. Feyre is one of the fastest learners I've ever see. And I've lived for about five hundred years.

 **Me: Hey amigos! What do I have install for you?**

 **'Audience: What are the chances you'll tell us?!'**

 **Me: Well! What are the chances taxes go down? The chances that I can hide my Australia accent? THE CHANCES THAT MY MUM WILL ONE DAY HUG ME! I DON'T KNOW! BUT IT DOESN'T LOOK GOOD!**

 **'Audience: O_o?'**

 **Me: Why am I talking to myself? C' YA!**


	3. The shadows are following me

… **Woah…** **O_o** **That is a lot of views. Wholly cow…** **Erm** **… Onto the next chapter!** **Er** **….**

Chapter 3: Shadows are following me… More than usual…

(FPOV)

AAAAHHHHH! WHY ELAIN! And she _knows!_ She _knows_ that I don't like being the spotlight on my birthday. She _had_ to go and say it! WHY?!

I'm now running, no, _soaring_ from Mor. Thanks sis.

Hola! I would love to have wings!

I looked at the ground, 600m below. I was now over the music and arts part of Velaris. I tucked my wings in halfway, and dived down. Weaving through the buildings at high speeds, I looked down at the High Fae in the streets. Young children looked up at me with wide eyes, pointing me out to their parents. I grinned at I flew overhead, waving greetings to the people below. The streets down below, the _shadows._

The shadows that were moving _unnaturally._ Azriel.

Of course Morrigan would sent him to follow me! Of _course_ she would! Well, if he's been sent to take me back to Mor, then he's gonna have to catch me first!

I splayed my wings wide and propel the down. I shot up into the clouds. Barrel-rolling through the water droplets, and spiralling between the snow-white clouds, I watched down below for any signs of Azriel. Unfortunately, it was only morning so the sun was casting light in a way that there where many large shadows.

There! In the shadows of a dark gab between the buildings, stood Azriel. Or at least an outline of him. I spun around in a wide circle, heading in the opposite direction.

After a few seconds, I looked back.

Azriel was nowhere to be seen.

God damn it. I cursed out loud. I should have kept my eyes on him while I had the chance. Now he could be anywhere. Talk about a tense game of hide and seek.

In front of me, a few kilometres away, was the tallest building in Velaris. Sure, it was on the hill, and it aided the height, but it was still the largest structure.

I pulled my wings in, the height of the massive tower could give me an advantage over Azriel's hunt. I latched onto the side of the building, holding onto the broken bricks. I cast my eyes over my beautiful home town. I was too caught up in my thoughts, that I didn't notice Azriel slowly creeping up on me.

Alerted by some sixth-sense, I spun around to see Azriel walking slowly towards me.

"C'mon Feyre. I don't want to do this, you don't want to do this. Why don't we just go back to Mor peacefully?" He spoke softly, but you could hear the warning in his voice.

I chuckled nervously. "How 'bout no?" I put a hand to the back of my head anxiously. I prepared myself for what was to come. "I know! Why don't we just agree to go our own separate ways?"

"Sorry Feyre. Morrigan would have my hide if I didn't bring you back soon." While he talked, I slowly moved back towards the edge of the building.

I grimaced. "Az, my buddy, my pal. Why can't we find a way to make us both happy? One that involves me not being dragged back home?"

"No." My feet are on the edge now.

"Okay then… Bye!" I yelled, as I leapt off the side of the building.

"Good luck, Feyre. You won't last long."

Ruby's been on holiday. :( She hasn't wrote anything in ages :C

Cassian POV (CPOV)

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" I whined as Mor dragged me by my ear through the store. Why did _I_ have to go shopping with Mor? _Why_ did _Azriel_ _,_ get to hunt down Feyre. Poor Feyre though. I angered Az once. You can't hide from him. One second he'll be behind you, the next he'll be in front of you.

"Quit being a baby," Mor growled viciously "you'd think that after _two_ wars, you'd have grown a backbone. Ah, here we are!" she stopped in front of the party supplies. As she leaned forward, I yanked my ear out her grasp. Jerk.

Mor picked up two cards, and shoved them in my face. "Which one do you think she'll like best?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Neither. I don't think she's gonna like this party at all." Mor slowly turns her head to me. There's a dark glint in her eyes, and her hands are balled up in to fists. She honestly looks terrifying.

"Never mind." I muttered. She nodded and turned back to the cards.

"Hmmm…. I think I'll use the pink one as a birthday card, and the teal as invitations." Why does this matter so much to her? If Feyre had wanted a birthday party, she would have asked.

Morrigan pulled me out of my thoughts. "Okay, fine! You go help Az. You're no help here." No way. No _way!_

"Hell yes!" I roared, jumping into the air, punching it with my fist. Mor glared and slapped me.

"Shut up."

It's been a month since Ruby updated :(

Amren POV (AMPOV)

I walked into the store. Pink balloons, blue, green, yellow. I stared for a moment, and then grabbed them all.

Done

Amren the soul-less. That's a good little for a descriptive one-shot

RPOV

I'm _still_ in the cupboard. Hey, look! There's _another_ shadow!

I need to stop butting in

Elain POV (EPOV)

"Do you think we did the right thing?" I asked Nesta cautiously. "Feyre _is_ our little sister." Nesta looks at me with a bored look. I stare right back. At the same time, we say,

"We did the right thing."

Promise this is the last time for this chapter

APOV

I chuckled as Feyre tumbled off the side of the building. She might last a hour at the most. The perfect amount of time for Mor to set up Feyre's hell.

I shape in the sky catches my eye. Cassian. He glides down to land next to me. "She ran?"

"Yup" I answered. He grinned.

"The hunt is on."

 **Okay, I am sorry. My life outside the computer has been very busy. I wont make excuses (Cough, math's), yeah. See** **ya** **!**

 **-Ruby**

 **15/02/2018**


End file.
